


Snowball Fight

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter pouted, finishing packing in the snow for the head of his snowman. “Werent you frozen for like...decades? Why does this bother you?”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Bri’s December Event [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Snowball Fight

“Peter- are you sure we can’t just go inside? Warm up some?” Steve asked, teeth chattering.

Peter pouted, finishing packing in the snow for the head of his snowman. “Werent you frozen for like...decades? Why does this bother you?”

“That was completely different. And it bothers me because it’s cold.” The captain rubbed his arms despite the two jackets he was wearing.

“I should be the one complaining about the cold. I can’t even thermoregulate, Brooklyn.”

Steve frowned. “Then you should be getting inside. Peter, why are you even doing this?”

“Because,” the younger man started packing a snowball. “It’s fun.” He waited until Steve turned around to launch his attack, throwing the snowball at his back.

Steve was still for a moment. Then he turned around, starting to make his own snowball. “Oh, it’s on. You lost your chance to just back out and go inside.”

Peter grinned. “Good. It’s on, capsicle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
